euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolija
| birth_place = Zagreb, SR Croatia, Yugoslavia | alias = | residence = | occupation = | years_active = 2010–present | spouse = | partner = | children = | module = |genres = |instrument = Vocals|label = |associated_acts = }} Nikolija Jovanović (born on 19 October 1989) is a Serbian recording artist, dancer and model. Her desire to become a singer emerged mainly due to her mother Vesna Zmijanac. During the studies in Athens, Greece Nikolija started performing in the local clubs and even recorded a single for the Greek market, but with no success. Then she moved back to Serbia in 2013 with an idea to reembark on a professional music career there as a female MC. Soon Nikolija published several singles that got her substantial amount of media coverage. However, her big breakthrough would eventually come in 2014 by collaborating with Elitni Odredi on their single Alkohola litar and the follow-up year with her hit solo single titled Opasna igra. With these releases she rebranded, showing more pop-folk influence to her sound, while gaining much wider audience. In October 2016 she released her debut album №1, which was also a commercial success. Nikolija made her film debut in the 2018 science fiction Volja sinovljeva. She also took part in the reality television shows Survivor Srbija VIP: Philippines in 2010 and Ples sa Zvezdama (Season 1) in 2014. Life and career Early life Although her parents are from Serbia, she was born in Zagreb, former Socialist Republic Croatia. Her mother is the famous folk singer Vesna Zmijanac, while her father, Vlada Jovanović, is an economist and former marketing chief at PGP RTS. Being only 6 years old, she starred in her mother's music video for the song Kad bih znala kako si. In primary school she won 'Zlatna sirena' award for the best voice in the town region, admitted to compete just so she could skip school. Then as a teenager she'd evinced an inclination for singing, but at her father's request she first went to college. Nikolija moved to Athens, Greece where she got a degree in International Business at the American Deree College. Career 2010-2016: beginnings and №1 Nikolija started her career as a dancer in Greek nightclubs during the studies. There she performed next to Tiësto, Swedish House Mafia and Armin van Buuren. In 2011, she released her first song Crazy 2 night with DJ Kas as "Nicole", but failed to achieve success on the Greek market. Around that, in Serbia she had a bad reputation of spoiled famous daughter. After the studies, she moved back to Serbia in 2013 to pursue her career there. Soon after, she started her collaboration with Atelje Trag and recorded her first single Ćao zdravo (Bye, Bye) featuring MC Teča Gambino. Same year Nikolija released a self-titled song and was featured on the lead single Milion dolara (Million Dollars) for Ana Nikolić's fourth album. The music video for the duet was nominated on OGAE Video Contest. In the following year she released Alkohola litar (Liter of Alcohol) featuring Elitni odredi and DJ Mladja, which was followed by great media coverage caused by the romance between Nikolija and group's member Relja Popovic. In October she launched Kako posle mene (How after me), then served as a celebrity guest model during the Belgrade fashion week and walked the runway while presenting a collection by George Styler. In the late 2014 she released a duet with Montenegrin singer Dado Polumenta titled Premija (Premium). on May 4 Jovanovic released her biggest hit yet called Opasna igra (Dangerous Game). She also signed partnership with Nike Serbia, making her their trademark face. Later that year, she also published her first ballad Ljubavni maneken (Love Mannequin) on 20 October through Toxic entertainment. 2016 was also a busy year for Nikolija in professional life, as well as in private life. Although being pregnant, Jovanovic was still working on her debut record and on 18 July released a new single titled Niko kao mi (No one like us). Two weeks after delivery, on 14 October she finally showed three new videos for the songs Pucaj zbog nas (Shoot for Us), 101 propušteni poziv (101 Missed Call) and Plavo more (Blue Sea) that are part of the album, named №1. Her album tour started in December and she successfully performed across the Balkans and the rest of Europe. 2017-present: upcoming second album In 2017 Nikolija released three new singles via IDJTunes label, Promeni mi planove (Change My Plans), Loš momak (Bad Boy) and Moj tempo (My Tempo), on March 9, July 21 and October 19 respectively. She was also given a movie role in Volja sinovljeva alongside notable actors Žarko Laušević, Sergej Trifunović and Svetozar Cvetković. The film was presented as a revolution in Serbian cinematography and Nikolija portrayed minor character of a warrior woman in the post apocalyptic place. Her first release in 2018. was the single Malo (Little), which peaked at number one on ITunes in Slovenia. In May she also published a single titled Nema limita (No Limit), the music video was directed by Nemanja Ćeranić, the creator of Volja sinovljeva, and was inspired by the movie. Personal life She sterted dating singer Relja Popović, former member of Elitni Odredi duo, while they were working on the track Alkohola litar. The couple has a daughter named Rea (26 September 2016). And although they've been together for quite a while and have a child they aren't planning on getting married. Category:Artists Category:ESC 7 artists Category:ESC 8 artists